Chocolate Milk
by AzuraRii
Summary: Kano terbangun—mimpi dan imaji buruk tentang 'Nee-chan' membuatnya tak dapat menutup mata/


Kano terbangun, mimpi dan imaji buruk tentang 'Nee-chan' membuatnya tak dapat menutup mata/

**Kagepro **atau apapun nama lainnya adalah milik **Jin (Shizennoteki-P) **saya hanya meminjam tokohnya.

**Chocolate Milk **adalah milik saya, **AzuraRii**

**Warning! : **Kemungkinan masih ada **Typo**-nya, entahlah, saya sudah beberapa kali cek, tapi mungkin saja ada yang saya lewatkan ;) **OOC** bisa saja terjadi, alur yang kurang jelas mungkin? Atau sedikitnya unsur ke-**lebay**-an yang ada, dan lain-lainnya.

**Enjoy!**

Kelereng kuning kusam di dalam kelopak matanya terbelalak. Terbangun paksa dari mimpi yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja menghilangkan kesadarannya. Air asin mengalir di pipinya, basah dan lembab, membuatnya memutuskan untuk segera mengusapnya agar tak mengganggu penglihatan. Peluh mengucur di pelipisnya, detak jantung yang terasa sangat cepat, seperti sehabis lari maraton.

Dia terdiam sebentar, menenangkan detak jantung dan ritme napasnya yang memburu. Mengusap pelan peluh bercucuran, menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Oh bagus sekali, ia _lagi-lagi _terbangun di saat yang sama.

Jarum-jarum pendek di jam oval berwarna coklat muda itu lagi-lagi menunjukan waktu yang sama, jam 2 di pagi hari bukanlah hal yang wajar untuk membuatnya selalu terjaga. Terbangun di ranjang bagai kapal pecah, spray hitam yang kusut dan tak nyaman dengan kondisi berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, kekuatan mata yang belum diaktifkan, dan…

…Aliran air mata menyebalkan yang selalu saja mengganggu penglihatannya.

Memangnya kenapa dengan matanya? Seingatnya belum ada penyakit aneh yang sampai-sampai membuat orang akan terbangun tepat di jam yang sama dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti korban hasil pelecehan seksual yang di tinggal langsung di tempat kejadian, oh tunggu dulu! Bukan berarti dia pernah mengalaminya, hanya saja itu adalah perandaian yang paling 'pas' buatnya.

Dan entah kenapa ia tersenyum kecil,

Biasanya, di saat seperti ini. Kakaknya _pasti _datang.

…

Ya, di saat ketika dia terbangun dengan napas memburu dan peluh mengucur dimana-mana, air matanya berkumpul di satu titik, berkedip sedikit dan bulir-bulir itu akan jatuh mengalir ke pipinya ; Mimpi yang sangat buruk, membuatnya selalu saja terbangun saat masih kecil, mimipi mengerikan dengan monster-monster ular bermata merah yang mengejarnya, mengejar Kido dan juga Seto. Mengejar mereka semua.

Oh sial, bahkan waktu itu dia lupa. Dia dan ular itu sama saja ; karena merekalah sang monster.

Di saat itulah, syal merah akan melingkari lehernya, membuat sengatan hangat yang menenangkan datang. Ayano akan tersenyum hangat dan mengeratkan syal merah itu padanya.

_Tidurlah Shuuya…_

Dan semua pun kembali gelap, dia akan kembali bermimpi. Ritme napasnya beraturan, matanya terpejam erat, kurva senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Dia pun bermimpi, namun bukan tentang mata merah dan monster ular ; hanya tentang empat anak, yang tersenyum bersama sambil bermain tentang Pahlawan dan Penjahat.

…

_Pfftttt…_

Jika saja bisa, ia ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Menyedihkan, mengharapkan tangan porselen kakaknya akan mengusap air matanya sekarang, mengharapkan adanya senyuman hangat ketika dia mimpi buruk seperti sekarang, mengharapkan kata-kata menenangkan kakaknya, mengharapkan syal merah itu mengerat di lehernya sekali lagi, mengharapkan—

—Mengharapkan Ayano Tateyama kembali, tentunya dengan nyawanya yang dipertaruhkan di _Daze._

_Mengharapkan kakaknya yang hidup kembali._

Dan jika itu terjadi, Kano tak akan pernah menggunakan mata merah itu lagi, topengnya akan dia hancurkan. Tidak ada senyuman palsu memuakkan lagi. Hanya seorang Shuuya Kano tanpa mata merah.

Bahkan jika perlu, dia akan mengembalikan mata itu ke tempatnya ; mengembalikan alasan kenapa dia masih bernapas hingga sekarang.

Yah…, jika itu semua cukup. Ia pasti akan rela melakukannya.

…

Dan jika ia sudah bangun seperti sekarang, akan sangat sulit untuk kembali memejamkan matanya yang mirip kucing itu. Percayalah, jika tidak ada 'topeng' nya yang selalu diaktifkannya setiap pagi itu, semua pasti akan menatapnya khawatir mengingat kantung matanya yang sudah entah separah apa sekarang ini.

Jadi, jika sudah seperti ini. Susu mungkin pilihan yang tepat untuknya, setidaknya meskipun tak berhasil mengembalikan rasa kantuknya yang sempat hilang tadi, ia memiliki sebuah kegiatan yang berguna selain menunggu pagi sambil menghitung detik-detik jam yang terpasang tepat di atas pintu kamarnya itu.

Maka dengan itu, langkah kaki seseorang pun menggema menuju ke arah dapur. Irama ketukan-ketukan kakinya menghasilkan gema kecil yang memecah kesunyian, berdoa saja semoga tak ada yang terganggu dengan langkah kakinya. Atau mereka akan memukulnya karena mengganggu, apalagi jika orang itu adalah sosok berambut hijau terang bermata hitam—

.

"…Kano?"

.

—yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran?

Oh… _Shit!_

Apa tadi dia melihat surai hijau terang di dekat pintu kulkas?

.

"K..khukhukhu.. Hai Kido~ tidak bisa tidur ya?"

.

Kenapa harus gadis itu yang ditemuinya malam ini?

…

"Hey, ini susu coklatmu, bayi kucing."

"Hey~ Aku bukan bayi kucing, Kido~"

"Terserahmu, idiot"

Hening meliputi mereka berdua, Kido terlihat gugup entah mengapa. Kano mencoba untuk tak memusingkannya. Karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah selesaikan susu coklat ini dan pergi secepatnya dari sini. Dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang bagus untuk menipu orang, Kano tahu persis akan hal itu.

Jadi, biarkan saja hening ini meliputi mereka. Karena menurutnya, itu memang pilihan yang terbaik.

.

"… Katakan saja.."

Kano tak mengerti, Kido malah berusaha memecahkan sunyi di atmosfer mereka.

"… Maksudmu apa, Kido?"

Katanya penuh tanda tanya. Karena jujur, dia memang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kido saat ini.

Yang ditanya malah mendengus geli, kemudian memutarkan kepalanya dan memposisikan dirinya nyaman di sofa, tepat mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Kano yang masih bingung dengan susu coklat yang mulai mendingin, terlantarkan sepenuhnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kano. Kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan risih mendengar tangisan menyedihkan di tengah malam—atau mungkin pagi-pagi buta— setiap hari dalam seminggu? terdengar sangat menyedihkan bahkan saat kau seharusnya tertidur pulas, dan dengan posisi menggapai-gapai sesuatu? memanggil-manggil _nee-chan _setiap lima menit sekali? Ya ampun, sebaiknya aku segera pindah kamar di samping Marry. Meskipun akan terganggu dengan teriakan _fangirling _setiap limas belas menit sekali, sepertinya itu jauh lebih baik dari saat ini."

Kata gadis itu panjang lebar, intonasinya sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tapi bisa dikatakan jauh lebih baik daripada mendengar suara khas _Danchou _yang selalu digunakannya saat pagi hari. Benar-benar Tsubomi kecil seperti dulu.

Membuatnya nyaris tersenyum geli, kalau saja tidak segera ditahannya, atau pukulan telak di perut akan menjadi ganjarannya.

Hahaha, sepertinya, tidak ada jalan lain selain mengatakannya pada gadis ini.

.

Maka di malam ini, Shuuya Kano akan membagikan sedikit kejujurannya pada teman masa kecilnya— Saudarinya yang selalu saja berhasil membaca apapun yang ditutupinya. Yang selalu saja membocorkan apapun isi pikirannya kepada _Nee-chan _saat wanita bersyal merah itu masih ada.

Dan dia tak pernah tau— Mengatakan isi hatinya pada Kido akan semelegakan ini.

"Dasar, idiot…"

Begitulah respon yang Kano dapatkan setelah membagikan ceritanya pada Kido.

Dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku memang idiot Kido~"

Jawabnya— dengan intonasi yang sedikit lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, bodoh. Kau memang idiot sejak awal, tapi bukan itu yang akan kumaksudkan."

Kido memulai lagi kata-katanya dari awal, terdengar sedikit berputar-putar dan kurang jelas. Tapi sepertinya Kano mulai mengerti. Kido kembali membuka suara.

"Kau memang idiot, bahkan tak menyadari apapun sama sekali. Pikiranmu terlalu mengarah pada _Neechan, Neechan, Neechan, _dan semuanya tentangnya…"

"… Bahkan tak menyadari, kalau aku dan Seto selalu ada disini. Menunggu seorang idiot mau membagi ceritanya dan mengikhlaskan _Necchan-_'nya' pergi dan tenang disana. Malah semakin memperburuknya dengan mimpi-mimpi buruknya di tengah malam. Yang berhasil membuatku tak juga ikut sulit tidur tau…"

Terlihat sedikit corak kemerahan pada kulit putih susu di depannya, Kido rupanya masih Tsundere seperti biasanya.

Jujur saja, kata-kata yang dia ucapkan tadi sangatlah menyakitkan, asal kau tahu.

_Tapi juga __**sangatlah **__benar…_

Bahkan dia sendiri tak sadar, Kido dan Seto memang memperhatikannya.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut, membentuk kurva senyuman senang, tapi dengan cepat tergantikan oleh senyum jahil seperti biasa.

"Hooo~ Kido rupanya sangat memperhatikanku ya~"

Katanya seperti biasanya, kembali ke keadaan normalnya.

Dan reaksi pipi memerah dari Kido sudah cukup membuatnya puas.

Diambilnya susu coklat yang sudah mendingin, meneguknya hingga kandas, kemudian menaruhnya di bak cucian piring.

"Oke…, sepertinya bicang-bincang 'pagi buta'nya selesai sampai disini. Urrgghhh…. aku sudah ngantuk."

Sembari menguap kecil, Kano pergi meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Kido yang sepertinya juga akan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, begitu ia melangkah memasuki ranjangnya. Dan seluruh kesadarannya hilang total. Dia tertidur pulas. Tapi bedanya, kini tak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang menyerangnya. Tak ada bayangan mengerikan tentang Ayano Tateyama yang terjatuh dari tingginya atap sekolah di depan matanya. Yang ada hanya 4 orang anak kecil yang bermain Pahlawan dan penjahat.

_Tersenyum hangat dan bercanda tawa. _

Sepertinya, Kido adalah obat terbaik yang bisa menyembuhkannya dari Insomnia dan mimpi buruk yang menyebalkan.

..

..

..

—END—

**Author Note :**

Halo-halo~ sudah lama saya gak kembali ke fandom ini~ /dadah-dadah cantik.

Cuman mau nitip fiksi aneh satu ya, semoga saja kalian terhibur…

Oke, itu aja, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~!


End file.
